A – Z Kyoya and Kaoru's Moments
by ImpavidDezmona
Summary: A mini series of cute moments of couple KyoKao. Warning: Insinuations *All rights belong to Bisco Hatori
A for Atelophobia

Occasionally, when he is thinking about how perfect Kyoya is to him, Kaoru feels as if he is not good enough for his boyfriend. Kyoya on the other hand, tries to be perfect because he thinks that Kaoru deserves only the best.

B for Boyfriends

When they first began dating, both Kyoya and Kaoru avoided the word 'boyfriend' like the plague. Kaoru started to like the word just to see the explosive reactions it caused his brother to do. Kyoya started to like the word after the multiple times he has seen people try to court Kaoru.

C for Clothes

Kyoya thought that the fact Kaoru had inherited his mother's sense of fashion meant only benefits for the club, but he forgot about personal matters. It's helpful that Kaoru aids everyone with their costumes for cosplay, but he did not think Kaoru would rearrange his own wardrobe.

D for Dancing

After all their parties, the Host Club will allow themselves a few extra minutes of private dancing between the members. Kyoya takes every chance he can to dance with Kaoru, because it reminds him of the dance when Kaoru officially became his.

E for Entertainment

Kyoya and Kaoru are always the first ones to arrive in the clubroom, and, once in a while, when Kaoru is feeling a bit eccentric, he will be Kyoya's personal entertainment. After this, Kyoya has to spend the entire club session trying not to think about Kaoru and discreetly cover his lap.

F for Fighting

The couple hardly ever fight, but when they do, everybody is able to see the damage that they can inflict on each other. Kaoru, who is always in the spotlight with his brother, will hide in the shadow, Kyoya, who is always focused, will be in a dazed trance.

G for Glances

During these fights, the hosts and guests can see the glances one sneaks to the other when they are not looking. They glance at each other to see if the other will apologize first, but also to see if they should apologize first.

H for Hero

Whoever apologizes first, is considered the hero by all of the guests and the hosts because nobody can handle the two when fighting. Nobody, not even Tamaki, will try to talk to Kyoya and nobody, except the hosts, will see the old sadness in the smiles Kaoru gives.

I for Idiots

Before Kyoya and Kaoru started dating, there was always a slight connection that the two shared nobody else in the Host Club had that they ignored. After they begin to date, both think they are idiots for ignoring the connection.

J for Jealousy

Kyoya is a young man who is willing to share most of his possessions with a select few people, however Kaoru is not for sharing. Kyoya does not say aloud that he is jealousy when Kaoru does his act with Hikaru, or when Kaoru talks to the guests, but it shows in his eyes.

K for Kindness

Unlike Hikaru, Kaoru has well-developed manners and unadulterated politeness that is often mistaken for kindness. Only Kyoya notices that Kaoru shows his kindness, not politeness, to only his friends and himself. Despite his mischievous side, Kyoya knows how kind Kaoru really is.

L for Lust

Kyoya and Kaoru are teenage boys after all, and they have strong feelings for each other and only each other. Most times Kaoru is the one to initiate these acts of lust, but once in a while Kyoya starts them. Either way, the next time people see them after these acts, Kaoru has a slight limp.

M for Mother

When Tamaki first finds out about their courtship, on accident of course, he doesn't stop exclaiming about 'incest' and 'corrupting Mommy'. Kyoya finds this idea very disturbing while Kaoru can't stop laughing and calls Kyoya that infuriating nickname even more.

N for Nights

To all of his friends, it is obvious how much Kyoya loves his sleep and how angry he becomes when he wakes up. Before, it would never take too long for Kyoya to fall asleep, now most nights, he needs Kaoru in his arms.

O for Obvious

After their so called 'Lust Acts,' the couple always try to hide the evidence in fear what Hikaru will do to Kyoya. This time, no matter how hard they try, the very obvious marks on Kaoru's neck gives them away.

P for Plagiarism

Because of how him and Hikaru perform their mirror acts, it's a second habit how Kaoru always mirrors whatever Kyoya is doing. When Kyoya does notice these moments, he always teases him by saying that he's plagiarizing him.

Q for Quiet

After their first few study dates, Kaoru does not bother Kyoya when he is working and keeps quiet instead of bugging him. When he first did a good job of doing this, he quickly found out that the reward he's given is worth the silence.

R for Racing

After their 'Lust Acts' are initiated, they have a silent race to see who can undress the other first while trying to distract the other as much as possible. Although they have all the time in the world, it seems they race against the clock for each other.

S for Shower

Tamaki volunteered to let Kyoya take a shower before him since he knows that it only takes a few minutes for Kyoya. It's been almost half an hour now. Tamaki didn't see Kaoru sneak in after Kyoya nor did he hear the moans over the water.

T for Typical

Before Kyoya, before Haruhi, before the Host Club; it was always just Kaoru and Hikaru by themselves. Kyoya should have remembered this fact and should he have remembered how similar their minds worked. This would've been helpful since he now has to go a week of pranks.

U for Underground

Nobody knows, besides Tamaki, about their secret relationship, but now it is time to tell the others. Haruhi is a bit shocked, but accepting. Tamaki keeps his opinion to himself since he knew. Hani and Mori only tell them that they have been waiting for them to say it. Hikaru exploded.

V for Violated

No matter how many times they both try to deny it, there is no way to change Hikaru's mind about their relationship. With how early it is in their relationship, it is safe to say that Kyoya has not violated Kaoru. At least, not yet.

W for Waiting

It is always Kaoru who is waiting for Kyoya to pick him up for one of their typical, even dates. Kaoru doesn't know that Kyoya is waiting on himself as well. Kyoya is trying to prepare himself since Kaoru always tries to look his best for their dates.

X for Xylography

Tamaki always has ideas, but this one was innocent; having a picnic lunch at the park. While the others went to play some of the commoner games, the couple went for a walk. Kaoru enjoys the sun on his face as Kyoya writes their names in a heart on a tree.

Y for Yawn

The only time Kyoya wakes up in a good mood is when Kaoru is still in his arms, waiting patiently for him. Kaoru always wants to wake up before Kyoya because he thinks that Kyoya's morning yawn is the most adorable thing ever.

Z for Zombie

On the days that they spend without each other, everybody refers to them as zombies for some unknown reason. However, it is because it seems they aren't really living and they are just going through the day's routine on autopilot.


End file.
